


teacher!ed sheeran x teacher!gn!reader | im so sorry i did this

by maladaptive



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, High School, Inspired by Ed Sheeran, Other, School, everskies made me do it, im sorry mom, ive literally never written a fic b4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladaptive/pseuds/maladaptive
Summary: everskies made me do itpronouns for reader are they/themdoes call the reader girl a few times but only bc of galway girlthis is the first fic ive ever written bear w me
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	teacher!ed sheeran x teacher!gn!reader | im so sorry i did this

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

You absolutely loved your job.

Well to be honest, you really didn't. The kids were loud, the staff was trash, and the building looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

But you continued to put up with your job as a kindergarten teacher for one reason:

**Him.**

Ed Sheeran. The elementary music teacher. Everything about him had you in love from the moment you laid eyes him. That gorgeous shade of red his hair happened to be, and the way it swept messily by his eyes and stuck up in every direction. Those grey eyes had you enchanted. They seemed to be looking away from each other, like they had just had an argument. You just found it all _so **goddamn** handsome._

"Good morning, Mr. Sheeran!" You waved at him. "Everyone say hello to Mr. Sheeran!" 

The kids each walked into his classroom and sat on their colored mats, waiting for their music teacher to begin the lesson. They started talking with each other, leaving you about 2 minutes to chat with your crush. Stepping into the hallway together, you began a conversation.

"So how's your week been?"

"It was great love, spent some time in the castle on the hill! But..." he paused for a bit. "It was quite boring by myself, just wish I had a galway girl to go with."

"Oh, well that sounds fun! I'm sure you'll find your galway girl soon, Ed." you responded.

"Mr. Sheeran, when are we gonna start?" you heard one of your students yell.

"Right now, was just havin' a chat with Mx. L/N!" He waved to you, and it almost seemed his ginger hair waved to you too with they way it stood on his head and moved as he turned. You waved back, heading back towards your classroom. Instead of grading last night's papers like you should have, you sat in your desk chair and stared at the polaroid picture of you and your secret crush that was taped to the top of your computer.

**_God, you wished you could be his galway girl._ **


End file.
